Hatred's Sacrifice
by Cerebrate
Summary: Davis overhears his 'friends' talking trash behind his back. What will he do....
1. Truth Revealed

Hatred

Author's Note: I don't own Digimon, but I will someday I will, so don't SUE!!

In this story, Ken is away visiting his relatives in...oh let's say, America.

Flame if you want to, I don't care. 

HATRED'S SACRIFICE

Chapter One: Truth Revealed

By: UNKNOWN

Davis had just finished soccer practice and was walking away from the field, feeling pretty good about himself. He had just scored seven goals in his team skirmish. _Hmm...I wonder what Kari would think of this._ Then he looked at his watch. 

"Holy- -! I'm supposed to be in the computer room right now!" He quickly ran into the school building. Demiveemon wasn't with him because all of the digidestined's digimon were in the Digital World.

He stopped a few steps from the door and panted for air. Then he took one step forward and heard Yolei's voice drift out of the room. "Davis is late as usual." 

"He was probably caught up in his soccer game," Cody replied. Yolei laughed. 

"Yeah, he's probably going to brag about something another player did and say that he did it instead." Everyone laughed. Davis felt a hot surge of anger rising in him, but his instincts told him to keep listening.

The next voice he heard was Kari's. "Yeah, sometimes he's such an airhead."

Kari? Make fun of him? Davis gritted his teeth. He was seriously pissed off now. 

"Sometimes? He's always an airhead!" T.K. declared. More laughter. 

'An airhead? _What about the time I saved Kari from Monochromon? And the time I saved Metalgreymon from the Digimon Emperor? And wasn't it me who fought the Digimon Emperor hand to hand? And how can they do this now...talk trash about me behind my back!_ Yolei sighed. "Let's wait a few more minutes. I'm not going to saty around and hear him babble." T.K. piped up. "And he's always trying to compete with me! Remember that time in basketball? He tripped and the ball hit his face? And when Patamon digivolved to Angemon?" Kari laughed. "He thinks just because he made Veemon digivolve to Exveemon, he think he's better than all of us." 

Everyone laughed again.

Davis shook his head. "What jerks..." he muttered. 

He opened the door and said, "Hi guys!" "Hi Davis," everyone replied. Even Davis was smart enough to know that they were putting on an act. 

"Davis! What took you so long?"Yolei questioned. "Soccer practice," he answered. Everyone besides Davis grinned at looked at each other. 

"OK! Let's go digidestined! Digiport open!" 

There was a loud noise emitted from the D-3 and...nothing. "Huh?" Kari tried again.

She scratched her head. "Strange..." The whole group went outside. 

"So what do we do?" T.K. asked. 

"I'll call Izzy and ask him to fix it. He can probably fix it by tomorrow." "Great!"

"I'll go with Yolei and T.K.," Cody said. We live in the same apartment building." 

"Sure," Kari said. "That leaves me and Davis..." She looked at him.

I used to love and care for you so much. Now, I don't know what I think.

"U-uh... no thanks. I'll go by myself. See ya!"Davis turned and ran from the puzzled group.

"Davis? Refuse to walk with Kari? Impossible," Cody said hoarsely.

They all watched Davis's silhouette disappear in the setting sun before they all parted off.

Tai kicked the ball as hard as he could. _I'm not as good as I used to be._

Then, he spotted Davis shuffling his feet along the ground. 

"Ah! Now here's a chance to test myself. Davis! Davis!" 

Davis turned to see his idol, Tai Kamiya. "Yeah?" "Want to play a little one on one?"

"No thanks Tai." Tai looked confused. 

Davis never refused an invitation for a soccer challenge. Davis walked over to the ball. 

He kicked it as hard as he could. It hit a pole and rebounded back, hitting him in the stomach. "O-oof!" he cried. "Tai ran over to his side. "You OK?" 

Then he saw something he never thought he'd see in his life. Davis's tears. "What the...?"

Davis pushed pass Tai and ran all the way home. "Huh." Tai grunted.

The next day, Davis wanted to avoid all the digidestined. He easily avoided Cody and Yolei, who weren't even in the same grade. But he did have major trouble avoiding Kari and T.K. They kept popping out of unexpected places. 

"Davis?" Davis jumped. He turned around and saw Kari. _Leave me alone. _"Yeah?"

"You want to walk with me to fourth period?" _No_.

"Why don't you go with T.Y.? Where is he now, huh? Why aren't you with your Mr. Perfect Boyfriend?" Kari was taken aback. She had never heard Davis this mad before.

"W-what do you mean Davis?" 

_I mean, stop acting like you like me, and just go away damn it! _

"I...I'm gonna go get my books from my locker now. See you!"

Davis decided to ditch school and go to the digital world. 

Yolei had called him and said that Izzy had fixed it in the morning. 

He pointed his D-3 at the computer. 'Digiport open!" He was sucked in and transported. He looked around. _Where am I?_ He slowly realized that this was the spot where he made Veemon digivolve into Flamedramon to save Kari. She didn't even care. 

She just babbled about the same thing happening between T.K. and her. 

Them and some digimon named Piedmon. Suddenly, his D-Terminal began to beep. 

It was an E-mail from Yolei.

Davis, where in the world are you? You better come to the computer room quick or we'll leave without you!

-Yolei

Davis sighed. He closed his D-Terminal and continued to walk again. He walked to the spot where he and Ken had fought hand to hand. 

_I sold myself to him for my friends._ He shook his head. _I thought they were friends_. _Friends I could trust and depend on. But now, I don't seem to have any._ He felt his eyes sting with tears but he blinked them away. He glanced at his D-3 and saw four dots headed his way. "Ah!" he cried. He quickly started to run.

"Hey, he's moving." "But in...the opposite direction?" Yolei rolled her eyes. 

"I could almost swear he's holding his D-3 backwards." Cody looked at her. 

"No, even Davis would eventually find out that he was running away from us instead of to us." He looked at Kari and T.K. I think he's trying to avoid us." 

Kari looked concerned. "Avoid us? Why?" Cody shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Well I think we better stop chasing him if he wants to avoid us," T.K. stated.

Everyone nodded. "We'd best leave him alone for a while."

Author's Note: OK, I am done with the first chapter. I've already started on chapter two but I will only post it up if this story gets enough reviews. And people reading this now, please review it, even if you want to flame it. 

REVIEW PLZ!!


	2. Memories

Author's Note: Ok, here is the second chapter of 'Hatred's Sacrifice

Author's Note: Ok, here is the second chapter of 'Hatred's Sacrifice.'

But before I start, I'd like to answer a few questions from reviews I got in the first chapter.

1: I have never read this.. this.. Walkabout, by Silver.

2: I didn't copy anything. What the hell are you talking about? "Cough! Digi Bonds!" 

3: I'm sorry about those weird question marks whenever I tab.

4: Silver, if your reading this, I'd like to tell you I didn't copy anything. Maybe I'll read your story next time.

5: If it seems like I copied anything from 'Walkabout', as I said, flame me. I don't care.

6: You guys get the feeling that it's from Walkabout cause you read Walkabout! DUH! 

Why the heck are you asking me why you have that feeling?

HATRED'S SACRIFICE

Chapter 2: Memories

By: UNKNOWN

Davis glanced at his D-3. He wiped his forehead. 

"Phew! I thought they would get Patamon or Gatomon to get me!"

He sighed. "But they're right. I probably am an airhead. And maybe I do try to compete with T.K. too much." He sat on a rock and began to think.

"They dislike me because of the way I act. Maybe if I changed my ways of acting so energetic and wanting to rush in all the time."

He sighed again and kicked a large rock. "OW!" he yelped and jumped.

The rock was no rock. It was a Gotsumon. 

"Hey, someone hit me," he complained to no one. He turned to Davis. "Was it you?"

"Um..um, yes it was, Please forgive me!! I am so sorry!"

Gotsumon stared. "Are you one of the digi-destined?" Davis nodded slowly.

Gotsumon suddenly seized Davis's hand and began to shake it violently, as if he wanted it to come off. "Thank you, goggled digi-destined! Thank you for saving us from the Digimon Emperor!" 'Were you his slave?"

Gotsumon's eyes narrowed a bit. "Yes. It was horrible. He made me fight my own brother! And he wouldn't make us stop until we tired out. A-and he killed my brother!!"

He began to wail. "I-I'm so sorry," Davis whispered. "Don't be. Being dead was better than being controlled by the Digimon Emperor." 

"Well, it wasn't just me that defeated the Digimon Emperor…" 

"Wow, brave, determined, and modest. How often does that happen?"

Davis smiled weakly as he waved good-bye to the leaving Gotsumon. Davis sat down again. _What happened a long time ago? What made me lose all my friends? Did I ever even have any?_

_ _

***** FLASHBACK *****

Davis walked to school gaily. It was his first day of third grade and he was looking forward to it. When he got into class, kids hissed at him.

"Loser."

"Thumb sucker."

"Nail biter."

Davis bit himself to stop him from crying. He shook his head and sat down. 

After school, he saw some kids playing soccer. He went in for a closer look. 

They were choosing teams and were short one person.

"Hey Davis! You know how to play soccer?" "Yeah, a little bit." "Then come over here!"

Davis obeyed and the second team captain received him as a player.

During the game, he never touched the ball. He kept trying to kick it, but the other kids kept pushing and bumping him. At the end, he fell into a puddle of mud.

"Man, next time, you get Davis!" the second team captain yelled.

"Hell, no! Seeing how he plays?" the first captain shot back.

Davis yelled, "Stop making fun of me! Someday, I'll be better than all of you!"

All the kids laughed and they left him, lying in the mud, without bothering to help him.

Then a girl the same age appeared in front of him. 

"Are you OK?" the girl asked in a concerned tone. "Yeah...help me up, will you?"

The girl took his hand and pulled with all her strength. 

There was a sickening 'POP!' he was free of the mud. "Thanks," he muttered.

"So, what's your name?" she asked. "My name? It's Davis Motomiya."

She smiled. "My name is Kari Kamiya."

** END FLASHBACK **

Davis closed his eyes and began to think again.

_That was when I believed Kari to be an angel. Sweet, kind, caring, and beautiful._

_For a while, I was her shining star. _

_I was always able to cheer her up when she was down. Care for her when she was sick._

_Until that T.K. came along. Then we started to drift away._

_I was slowly fading. T.K. grew brighter and I grew duller. _

_Kept on going dull until I disappeared. Disappeared from her gaze_

_ _

_ _

He opened his eyes. His stomach rumbled, indicating that he was hungry. 

"You don't have to tell me," he said to himself. He looked around.

_Ah!_ Just hanging above him was a big blue fruit and some little berries around it.

He ate it without questioning whether it was poisonous or not. 

After eating the last berry he could find, he burped.

_Aren't I only supposed to do that when I drink soda?_

He looked up at the sky. It was pitch black. Black like the hatred in his heart.

"I'd better find a place to sleep."

Author's Note: OK! Glad to get that out of the way. 

Same note goes for this chapter as the first one! Just review it, and flame me if you want.

Chapter three will come on if demanded.

Maybe I'll read 'Walkabout' sometime this week.

REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Confrontation

Author3

Author's Note: Here, I'm back with chapter three, seeing so many reviews.

Um...I don't think I am planning to make this story a yaoi. 

HATRED'S SACRIFICE

Chapter Three: Confrontation

By: UNKNOWN

Davis found a comfortable place to sleep in. It was a cave. Normally, Davis would have freaked out. But he didn't really care since he still had the heavy feeling of missing Kari. He walked in and curled up. _I should have brought a thicker jacket._

The next day when he woke up,he found himself in a bed. "What the--?" "Welcome to Rocktown Davis!" Davis looked around. _Who was talking?_ "Huh...who are you?"he mumbled. "It's me! It's me!" The voice sounded way too familiar... "D-Demiveemon?" he choked. The blue little digimon jumped onto him. "Good morning! How you doing?" Davis replied, "Not bad." 

But he felt lying to his only friend now. Except for Ken. For he was in America now and wouldn't come back for another four days.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Demiveemon noticed the gloom expression on Davis's face.

Davis took a deep breath. "Demiveemon, they hate me." "They? Who's they?""The other digi-destined."

"Don't be silly," Demiveemon teased. "How would you know anyway?" 

"I heard them. Didn't mean to eavesdrop but couldn't help it," he said dully.

Demiveemon's ears drooped. "Ohh..."Davis looked at his D-3. "They're here again. Ah! I almost forgot it's spring break!" "What's that--?" Demiveemon began. 

But Davis had already dragged him around the door. 

"Come on Demiveemon, get me out of here!"

"He's on the move again. Hey, guess he found Veemon," Cody reported.

"Halsemon, can't you go any faster!?" Yolei complained. 

Halsemon rolled his eyes. Or whatever he did that looked like he rolled his eyes.

"Any faster and you'd be blown off," he suggested. Yolei blushed and turned away.

"Come on!" T.K. encouraged. "When we catch him, we can ask why he's running."

"If we catch him," Kari said gloomily.

"I'm sure we will Kari," he assured.

"Damn it! They're probably riding Halsemon and the other flying Digimon! Digivolve Demiveemon!" Demiveemon grew slightly taller and grew a horn similar to those of a triceratops. "Alright! Now digi-armor energize!" 

Veemon combined with the digi-egg off friendship to form Raidramon.

Davis got on and they sped off.

Yolei frowned as she looked at her D-3. "He must be riding Raidramon."

"Hm, you're right. He is going faster than he can usually run."

"We'd better stop," Kari informed.

Everyone landed and their Digimon de-digivolved. 

"I think we should have a big digi-destined meeting on Saturday," Cody suggested.

"Yeah," Yolei agreed. "We can meet at my house to discuss this."

Everyone agreed. After, they walked in silence back to the T.V. they used to come in.

Everyone was sucked through.

Davis saw the colored dots on the D-3 disappear. He sighed out loud.

"Thanks Raidramon." He got off as Raidramon de-digivolved into Veemon.

"Any reason why you run from them?" he asked.

"I don't want to see them." "Why not? You can still make up."

Davis sliced his arm through the air like a sword. 

"And do what? Listen to Yolei make fun of me again? Watch T.K. strut around as if he's better than me? And hear Kari make her snide remarks?"

"I would have never thought you'd say that," Veemon said softly.

Davis turned to Veemon. His rage he had been holding broke out.

"WELL YOU'RE WRONG! THEY BETRAYED ME AS A FRIEND! THEY TALK TRASH BEHIND MY BACK! I NEVER MADE FUN OF THEM! THEY DO IT BECAUSE I'M TOO STUPID! TOO STUPID TO BE IN THEIR GROUP!"

His voice softened a little. 

"They chose me as leader against their will. All because of these- these stupid goggle!"

He threw it against a tree trunk. The glass shattered and the rim broke.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Veemon. I just needed someone to take my anger out on."

Veemon patted him on the shoulder. "It's OK."

"So what's wrong?" 

The following day, all the digi-destined, except Mimi and Ken, met at Yolei's house, as planned.

"I don't think Davis likes us anymore," Kari started. 

Tai turned to his sister. "What?" "I know. He's been avoiding us all week."

"Yeah," Cody agreed. "He's always the first one in the class and the last one out."

T.K. chuckled lightly. "You'd think he would actually be learning something.

Tai nodded. "Last time I saw him, he looked pretty sad to me."

"Did anything happen to him?" Sora asked.

She was never close to Davis but cared for him nevertheless. Cody nodded.

"I think I know why." He looked at his friends. "What is it," Izzy piped up.

Yolei sighed. "We were talking about him in the computer room. It's possible that he could have heard us."

All the elder digi-destined were silent. "But can we convince him to come back?"

Kari looked at Tai. Tai said," What do you think Matt? You've been through this before."

"I think we should leave him alone until he sees it fit to return," Matt replied.

Joe rolled his eyes, even though his father told him not to do that several times.

"What if he doesn't?" "Then we can't do anything about it," T.K. said coldly.

Everyone agreed. "We should all be getting home now. It's almost dinner time."

Everyone went their own ways.

OK, that was a very weird chapter. Sorry about the long wait. 

I'm not allowed to go on the internet on Mondays to Thursdays. 

I did today because I needed to research. Hee hee. 

The next chapter will be the final one. 

I have already decided. Oops. I forgot to read 'Walkabout'. 

Damn it mother piece of….*groans* 

REVIEW PLZ!!


	4. Hatred's Sacrifice

Author's note: Ah, here we are. The last and final chapter of 'Hatred's Sacrifice.'

Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. My computer got rebooted and a whole bunch of other things happened to my computer… Anyway, enjoy!

HATRED"S SACRIFICE

Chapter 4: Hatred's Sacrifice

By: UNKNOWN

Davis and Veemon walked along a river. "Hey, Veemon." "Yeah?" "How did I get to Rocktown?" Veemon laughed. "You don't know?" "How?" Davis asked curiously. Veemon sweatdropped. " U-uh…I don't know." "Wha-??" Davis yelled and fell to the floor. 

Then Davis's D-3 began to shriek. He looked at it and saw that Kari, T.K., Cody, and Yolei had returned. He took a deep breath. "I think I can confront them now." "That's the spirit!" Vceemon encouraged. "Hmm…they're walking away from me." His digivice suddenly shook and a big black dot appeared on screen. "What the?" The black dot was heading towards the others!

Cody, Yolei, T.K., and Kari looked at their digivices. "Black? None of us have a black signal…" "It has to be an imposter! Someone with a generated signal!" He turned to Patamon. "Digivolve!" "Right!" all the other digimon answered. All of them digivolved to their champion forms. "Let's kick some butt!" Ankylomon said. "Assuming that it has a butt," Acquilamon answered.

"Davis? Aren't you going to help them?"" No, they can take care of themselves. Anyway, we don't even know what that black thing is." Davis looked at his D-3 again. "Hey! It's gone!"

"Hey! The black thing's gone!" "What a waste of energy," Angemon complained. All digimon de-digivolved. "I see Davis, but let's not chase him," Kari said. T.K. nodded. "I know."

They entered the T.V. and were transported back into the real world. After they got out of the school room, their digivices shrieked again. "The black thing is in the real world!" Cody gasped. They all ran but the creature was too fast. "Its here…" Yolei muttered. Everyone turned around to see a black ball the size of a T.V. screen.

A pair of red eyes appeared on the ball. The ball expanded to the size of a school bus. Arms grew out on the sides and ended in hooked claws. The head came forth and seemed to imitate the look of a raptor. All digimon digivolved again, and T.K. ordered them to attack. DNA digivolution also occurred, creating Selphymon and Shakuramon. "Let's get ready to rumble!" Selphymon cried. The mysterious creature hissed and then attacked. Selphymon and Shakuramon responded by attacking with their main attacks. The blast hit it full force and a haze of smoke covered the area. "Yeah!" Cody cheered. There was an explosion and it shook the street. Selphymon and Shakuramon were blasted ten feet away. "It's and ultimate of some sort!" Izzy exclaimed. "How'd you get here?" "Oh, Kari e-mailed us all. Even Davis." 

Davis closed his D-Terminal. "They may still hate me but I've got to help them!" Veemon, find a T.V.!" "Aye aye," Veemon responded. They searched for about five minutes when Davis heard Exveemon. "I found one!" "Great! Let's go!" Davis and Exveemon were sucked into the T.V.

Tai and the others watched as the creature threw their digimon around like toys. "Justice-" Shakuramon got hit and went unconscious before he knew what happened. Shakuramon de-digivolved into the two in-training forms. Selphymon managed to gasp before the creature shot missiles at them. The explosion rocked the street again as Selphymon also de-digivolved. "Davis…hurry up!" Tai muttered.

Davis and Exveemon popped out of the T.V. "Come on!" Davis urged. "Get on!" Exveemon ordered. Davis got onto Exveemon as they flew out of the school. "Hey! You broke the school roof!" "Sorry." "Oh well, I've always wanted to do that." Soon, Davis saw the column of smoke. "There!" he pointed. Exveemon landed. "Hurry Davis!" he heard Tai yell. "Kari!" he screamed. The creature loomed over her as a gigantic shadow. "Who are you?" Kari whispered. Amazingly, the creature spoke. "I am, what I am. I am, what you see. I am a digimon, a mere shadow of my master. But I do what he bids…" The digimon licked its lips. "I think the child of light will be a tasty morsel…" His chest opened up. "Any last words?"

Kari trembled. "No! Davis yelled. Tai and Matt tried to pull him back but he broke free. He jumped and smacked the digimon's head. "Foolish little human! You will be the first to go! Matter missiles!" "If I'm going down, you are too!" Davis yelled. He jumped in front of Mattermon as the missiles collided with Davis. The explosion was immense, but didn't go further than a few feet. "Davis!" Kari choked, when the smoke vanished. In the distance, she heard sirens of police, ambulance, and firefighters. She looked at the floor ans saw a small pendent. She picked it up and saw that it was the crest of courage engraved on a metal plate. She put it close to her heart as the digidestined gathered around her. 

"Davis…"

I haven't been writing for a long time so nothing much has happened. I have finished writing "True Colors" but I will probably rename it. Anyway, review my next story the next time you see it around next year! (Or the next.) Oh yeah, I also took out a corny phrase at the end of the story. It's better if you don't see it again. I'll also think about writing a sequel to this story, as of what happens to the digidestined after the death of Davis. I'm sorry my other story is going so slow…I have loads upon loads of homework now. If anyone wants to help me bring myself up to my feet, feel free to e-mail me at: retardoman@angefire.com. Funny name huh? Please review my other story if you have the time… 


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note:

This will be a short chapter discussing life without Davis. Though not many people asked for it, I have decided to conjure this chapter with all my skill and knowledge. Yes, this is a first person story seen through the mind of Kari. I hope you will enjoy it!

HATRED'S SACRIFICE

Chapter Five: Epilogue

By: UNKNOWN

            It's been seven years since Davis had sacrificed himself to save me. I can still picture his face when he was young, when we used to go together to the Digital World. He was arrogant, quick- tempered, and a little goofy. But no one saw his other side as I did. Deep down inside, he was really a caring boy who would do anything to help his friends. Just like how he had taken the blast from Mattermon's missiles to save me, I'm sure that he would do the same for the others too.

            When I sit on my sofa at home and am at peace, I still think about him. Through seven years, my regret of that day still lingers. We betrayed him as friends by talking about him behind his back. Though he may have heard us, he didn't give up on our friendship.

            I still remember his funeral well. After his corpse was taken to a local cemetery, his parents quickly arranged the funeral. We were all there: Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Ken. A lot of his friends were at the funeral as well, paying their respects to a lost friend. Jun was at loss; she couldn't even speak. Not to her parents, and not even to Matt. His parents were grief stricken; they couldn't bear the terrible news. They sobbed throughout the entire memorial service, only stopping to talk to the people who tried to comfort them.

            On my desk, sits a picture Davis and I took a few days before he went off to his journey in the Digital World. Sometimes I can stare at it for hours and not get tired. Everyone else seems to be over his death…but I'm not. He was a digidestined, and his death shouldn't have been so easily thrown off. He helped Ken get accepted into the group and had saved us all from the dreams of Malomyotismon. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be where we were now.

            Once in a while, I visit his grave. I don't know why, but I get a feeling inside of me every time I go. A feeling that seems to blossom within me, and fills me with courage. It's…strange. I knew he had a crush on me before, but I didn't know that he would have ended his life in order to let me continue mine. I talk to him during my visits, just for old time's sake. Even though he doesn't answer, and never will, I feel happier, my spirits lifted. 

            The digidestined bring him up once in a while, but never for very long. Everyone has gone his or her own ways, leaving Ken and I still living in Odaiba. Ken comes over to visit once in a while. Not for affection, but as a friend. I'm glad that Davis had convinced Ken to join the group- otherwise I wouldn't have such a nice friend to watch over me.

His name seldom brings up respect. Instead, more humor is heard in the tones of those who speak of him.

            With deep regret, I know that I must push Davis out of my heart. I cannot wallow over him for the rest of my life. He made a choice so that my life could go on, and I must not waste it. When I sit on my bed and look out at the evening stars, I can still hear his voice whispering…

Okay, I'm not too sure about this chapter. Very short and confusing but please review and tell me what you thought! Be lenient, for this is my first first person story. If you have the time, please read my other story also, and don't forget to review that one and this one!   


End file.
